Dream a Dream
by stuckatschool
Summary: Arthur suddenly comes to a realization. some swearing and suggested themes.


It's so early in the morning right now, it's a freaking miracle that this is in English. but inspiration has no internal clock(apparently) Thank you to who ever invented spell check!

**Disclaimer: hmmm nope. i do not own inception.**

Sheets crumpled under the weight of the two occupants.  
>" Ah!"<br>A startled yep came from the bed. Ariadne looked down, one eyebrow raised in an unasked question.  
>Arthur looked up, his face lit up with a brilliant smile.<br>" He kicked."  
>Ariadne smiled lovingly at her husband. He had been sleeping with his head gently on her stomach, which was now quite large at 8 months pregnant.<br>The pointman gently brought his body next to hers, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.  
>" He's going to be a great athlete." he stated. Ariadne snorted.<br>" Basketball, if he inherits YOUR height." she replied. He nodded, then looked up and down at her.  
>" What if he inherits yours?" they stared at each other for a minute, before laughing.<br>" At 5 foot 4? Well, he will be a great artist." she said, still laughing slightly. Soon, though, the room became quite with the silence of the early morning.  
>" Arthur?"<br>The voice woke him from his wandering thoughts.  
>" Yes?"<br>Ariadne shifted so he was facing him. Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her stomach.  
>" Are you happy?"<br>Feeling the baby kick again, Arthur couldn't stop a proud beam from spreading across his face.  
>" Well, I have a beautiful wife, an amazing baby on the way, and a life that, no pun intended, most people only dream about. So yes, I would say that I'm extremely happy." he said.<br>Ariadne smiled a sad smile, then ran her hand down his face.  
>" I need you to do me a favor then." she said in a serious tone.<br>Arthur was a little worried but answered none the less.  
>" Anything."<br>Suddenly, she kissed him quickly. Then, just as quickly, she pulled away. Looking him dead center in the eyes, she smiled.  
>" Wake up."<p>

Arthur jolted out of his lawn chair, almost ripping out the needle in the process.  
>He felt a hand on his chest, and turned his head to face the man next to him.<br>" Are you alright? Your vital signs were normal, up until a minute ago." Yusef said.  
>Arthur didn't answer. He took the needle out of his arm, ignoring the slight blood drip, got up and walked into another room, slamming the door behind him. Yusef just stood there, looking confused, no sure if this was a reaction to his newest sedative or if something more serious was bothering the usually calm pointman.<br>He shrugged and began to put away the machine, figuring that Arthur need to figure out his own problems.  
>Some minutes later, Arthur emerged from the room.<br>" I have some business to take care of. I'm. . . not sure when I'll be back." he said, for the first time in his life sounding lost.  
>Yusef waved him off.<br>" Go. If you have something important to take care of then you need not give me any excuses." He said with a friendly smile.  
>Arthur nodded, then was gone.<p>

_**Ding Dong!**_  
>Dominic Cobb looked up from the paperwork on his desk. He figured his children would let him know if a stranger was at the door but then he remembered that it was a school day and he was home alone.<br>He rose from the desk in his study and began his trip to the door, the small gun in the back of his pocket always ready- After all, they didn't get a lot of visitors and he still had a bad past always looking to catch up with him.  
>Checking the peep hole, he instantly recognized the person on his steps. Someone from his past, but never unwelcome.<br>He opened the door to his former partner and friend.  
>" Arthur! What brings you to the states?" he asked wearily. It's not that he wasn't happy to see him, but the man before him was visibly shaken by something and, as much as he wanted to help, he couldn't invite any danger into his home. Not anymore.<br>"I'm an asshole and I need help fixing that."  
>Cobb looked surprised.<br>" This isn't about any type of . . . Business, is it?" he asked.  
>Arthur shook his head.<br>Cobb opened the door wider, letting him in.  
>" ok. Let's talk in the study then."<p>

Once they were comfortably seated, Cobb looked at the pointman expectantly. Arthur sighed before beginning.  
>" After the Fisher job, I kept tabs on Ariadne. Just to make sure she was doing ok and the such. After about 2 months of this, I realized I was developing . . . .feelings for her. So, naturally, I left." he started.<br>Cobb smirked.  
>" Oh, of course. Naturally. Because it would have been really weird of you to ask her out or something."<br>Arthur glared at the man, who raised his hands in mock surrender.  
>" Yes, well, a month after that, I was in Italy for a easy job and suddenly, she there, sitting in a café looking amazingly calm and beautiful. So I went over to her. She looked surprised to see me and we sat down and talked."<br>He waited for Cobb to comment and when he didn't, he continued.  
>" Then walked her back to her hotel room and, before I know it, im IN the hotel room. Needless to say, I woke up in the morning next to her, telling her how I would be in Paris in a week and how I would meet her at the park and everything."<br>Cobb sat silently.  
>" A week later, I'm in Morocco, sitting in a bar, thinking how smart I am for not going because I didn't want to end up. . ." he cut himself off.<br>" Like Mal and I." Cobb said.  
>Arthur put his head in his hands and signed. After a long stretch of silence, Cobb got up and stood in front of the disheveled man.<br>" First, you're right. You're a complete asshole for sleeping with her and then not meeting up after you promised to and I should punch you for that. But I wont."  
>Arthur looked up.<br>" You were there since the beginning of Mal and I's relationship. You had to witness what falling in love with a coworker and then having it all crumble down was like. And I understand that it probably scared the shit out of you. But you need to learn from my mistakes." Cobb lifted the pointman out of his seat.  
>" I'm not going to tell you what to do with your life. But I am going to say this: You don't want to be an old man, alone, filled with regret and waiting to die."<br>At this, Cobb began walking Arthur to the door.  
>" Come back some time soon. The kids really miss you."<p>

3 days later, in Paris.

Arthur stood in her apartment. After having to pick the lock(easy) and buying a dozen white roses(easier) he now had hope that she wouldn't pepper spray him( she keeps in on her left side, clipped to her belt) and listen as he confessed everything(not so easy).  
>At the sound of her keys unlocking the door, he turned to the entrance, watching as she stepped inside. He saw her stance become rigid and she glared at him with sharp brown eyes.<br>" I feel like I should be more surprised than I am" she said, not anger, but hurt in her voice.  
>He moved so he was in front of her, roses forgotten on the couch.<br>" Ari, I-"  
><em><strong>SMACK<strong>_  
>Ok so maybe there was <em>some<em> anger in her voice  
>" I deserved that. But please listen." he implored.<br>She crossed her arms and looked at him.  
>" I'm sorry that I'm an asshole. I've never been the guy that just. . ."<br>" Sleeps with a girl and then ditches her?" she added  
>" Yes. I mean, when I told you I wanted to see you again, I meant every word of it. But I got scared. Scared that we would lose ourselves and everything would fall apart."<br>Ariadne's glare softened. She stepped forward so they were face to. . .urr shoulder.  
>" I was scared too. I didn't want to be Mal. But I knew that it could work if you would help me and try. But you ran, and I got hurt." she said, tears forming in her eyes. He moved to wipe them away, then wrapped her in a tight embrace.<br>After standing there for what seemed like forever, Ariadne moved first.  
>Wiping away any reminisce on tears, she looked up at him.<br>" Why don't we go grab some coffee and talk? Take things SLOW and see where it goes?" she offered.  
>He nodded.<br>" I would like that."

2 years later. . . .

Arthur laid in bed, gently stroking his wife's belly. The beginning of a baby bump was starting to show. He reached towards the night stand for his die.  
>" what are you doing?" his wife asked, sleepily.<br>He knocked the die off the counter, watching as it landed on 5. He smiled.  
>" Making sure I don't have to wake up." he replied, returning his attention to her. He placed butterfly kisses along where her stomach was just beginning to rise.<br>She giggled and twitched.  
>" Stop that. It tickles." she protested.<br>" So?" he said, continuing his actions.  
>" So, if you tickle me, I will involuntarily kick you, and considering where my foot is, I don't want to do that."<br>" No?" he said, looking up.  
>She smiled down at him.<br>" No, I'm going to want more children, and kicking you there will hurt those chances." Ariadne said with a laugh.  
>He rose up and kissed her cheek.<br>" You say that now. Wait until we are in the delivery room and your screaming that im never allowed to touch you again." he said  
>She looked at him, questioning.<br>He shrugged.  
>" Cobb told me."<br>She smiled, then kissed him.  
>"Hey Arthur?" she said, gently running her fingers through his un-gelled hair.<br>" Yes?" hm. Déjà vu.  
>" You're happy, right?" she said, unsure.<br>Glancing over at his die one more time, he grabbed her face and kissed her with passion.  
>" More than you will ever know."<p>

_**please review! **_


End file.
